Cinderella Pink
by moomoomii
Summary: Amu is my Cinderella, but there's a twist on the prince...


_A girl in rags and covered with dirt on the floor. What picture does this give you? _

_She scrubs the floor hard with a worn cloth. Her knuckles are white and her face red, she breathes in roughly from clean air, that luxurious pure air. The only thing that seems to be well in her life. _

_It sounds a lot like Cinderella, right? We'll in this story you shouldn't be too surprised by the similarities. _

_And let our story begin…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Amu!"

A women walked down a large staircase beside the marble floor Amu was scrubbing. She looked up quickly. "Yes Sanjo-sama?"

Sanjo looked at Amu in discuss. As if when Amu had said her name she had said it with hatred and a deep discuss of her own. Sanjo narrowed her eyes and paused. Amu stared at Sanjou for fear that if she looked away she would be scolded for not paying close attention. "Have you finished all your chores?"

Amu lifted up the dirty rag. "Not yet. I just have this one left Sanjou-sama."

Sanjo cocked her head and nodded. "Alright, hurry and finish. Then you can go and fetch the clothes off the line. Don't ruin them with your rough hands, we have an important guest coming and I don't need to be wearing dirt like some filth off the street."

Amu lit up a bit at the mention of a guest. It wasn't very often she got to be around other people, only with the exception of Sanjo's son, Kairi.

Sanjo cocked her head the other way as she noticed the little twinkle in Amu. "Don't think you're going to meet them. You're just a child in rags; no one would bother with their time." Sanjo picked up her dress and marched back up the stairs.

Kairi walked around the staircase corner and bowed as his mother strolled by. He had heard everything. Kairi's mom was very frightening, and he knew it too. He peeked down at Amu slowly getting up and slapping the cloth down into the bucket. She dusted herself off, and shuffled to the back deck.

_Sigh…_

Amu walked down the marble stairs leading out to the back pasture and barn. The clothes lines were just off to the side of the corrals. Sanjo's silken dresses and garments swung and folded in the in the breeze. Amu grabbed each one down and folded them carefully in her woven basket. She turned towards the corrals, and stopped. The views off the mountains were beautiful, especially with not getting to see much else. The sunset was coming and the tips of the mountains were slightly glowing.

_I wish… I wish everything was so beautiful._

Amu paused and giggled to herself noticing how cheesy a wish she had just made.

Amu cautiously knocked on Sanjo's door. She could hear arguing coming from inside, Sanjo was obviously having trouble with one of the maids. Amu could feel her eyes warm up. That would mean that Sanjo wouldn't be in a good mood when she came in. When Sanjo yelled it always made Amu feel even worse than before…

"Come in!" Sanjo's irritated voice yelled.

"Y-Yes!" Amu stammered.

Sanjo was standing on a stool with the maid sowing her undergarments. Amu guessed the maid had poked her a couple times by accident. Kairi was sitting to the side while another maid hand fluffed his collar and what not. He sat up at the site of Amu, and puffed out his chest. Amu made no notion to notice though. "Sanjo-sama," she bowed, "your dresses."

Sanjo nodded and the maid took the basket from Amu. "Good, child. Now see to your room until you are asked to come out." Amu nodded hesitantly and shut the door behind her.

Once Amu was gone Kairi relaxed and slouched over again. The maid at his side smiled at him. "I know it isn't my place, but you've taken a liking to Amu haven't you, sire?" Kairi thought for a second. He really didn't need to think at all. He did like her, but he could never show it. Not with him being of the rich party and Amu only a peasant. He noticed things about Amu, he watched her from around the corners and from far away. He knew he shouldn't but couldn't help himself. His mother was always preening him with rich maidens but none appealed to him much. Kairi wasn't cold-hearted like his mother, he had warmth there, and so he preferred someone who could see like him too. Something that was going to be hard to get in his position…

Amu closed her bedroom door behind her and scurried over to her bed. The things in her room were somewhat nice. The king applied _some _laws that see to that everyone was treated well. Or at least had decent places to sleep and bathe. Amu lifted her pillow and then the tip of her mattress and grabbed her journal. She ran her hands over the gleaming gold designs that covered it. It was her prized possession. Before the tragic incident with her parents they had given it to her, for hope that she would become one of the few writers of the land. Writers made lots of money now that the schools were also teaching how to read fluently. Still not many knew how to write though, but Amu did, and she practiced with every chance she got. She flipped through the journal for her pencil. She also considered it her prize possession since it would be impossible for her to practice without it.

One night Kairi had gotten a whole box full of pencils to practice his penmanship. He never used them though; Sanjo just assumed the schools taught the children how to write. Well writing wasn't something that came across to easily with people yet. But anyways, Amu snuck into his room one night and stole one – since hers had gotten too short to hold. He didn't notice though, so it was okay.

Amu started scribbling down into the book.

_The leaves were golden this morning; blowing around in the breeze .I wish everything could be that beautiful…_

Amu giggled at using her cheesy thoughts. But the line fit nicely into the scene of the story.

"Sit up straight…Ikuto. I will not have you present such rude behavior in front of Lady Yukari!" A man yelled. He had cold eyes and a wrinkled face, a nice pressed robe and cane with a purple orb resting at the top. This was Gozen, the rich evil man of the land. No one dared question his authority though, with so much power and wealth he could take you down in a heartbeat.

Ikuto, the boy he was yelling too rolled his eyes. He was a fine young man, dark blue hair and sparkling eyes to match. He had a lean body and a rebellious behavior. He seemed not to feel much, but with getting pushed around by Gozen all day who would?

Utau, the girl sitting beside him looked up in worry. She didn't like Gozen yelling. It annoyed her beyond extent. She was a strong girl, with pride and long blonde hair. She had beating radiant purple eyes and long legs. Ikuto was her brother and she cared deeply for him, deep enough to take him in as her own, to marry him so he wouldn't have to be stuck with any of the other stupid maidens he had to face day in and day out.

Gozen narrowed his eyes still starring at Ikuto. "Don't you care for your sister's well being at all?" He didn't get an answer and he knew he wouldn't but he still pestered and screamed. Today the Tsukiyomi family would be visiting the Sanjo family for hopes that the heirs would take a fancy to each other - the heirs being Kairi and Utau. Neither parents cared if the age was close or not, your parents picked who you married and that was that. The week before, Gozen and Sanjo had gotten together and discussed the matter.

"Lady Sanjo! Sir Gozen's carriage has arrived." A maid announced bowing low.

Kairi who had quietly anticipated the Tsukiyomi's arrival tensed knowing why they were here. He breathed in then out, trying to relax. He already knew he wouldn't like this girl. Surely someone of a rich family would be snotty and plainly have a dislikable attitude towards anyone who was even a cent lower than herself. _But then again… _Kairi thought. _I'm the same way…I'm not snobby…_

"Kairi!" Sanjo interrupted his train of thought. "How do I look?" She spun around making her oddly colored dress flow upwards. The pea green color didn't match her at all. Kairi new better then to question his mother though.

"It looks…nice." He said hesitantly, breaking through with a warm smile.

Sanjo nodded in approval and walked out her door. Kairi followed behind her.

Amu dotted the end of her sentence and closed her journal.

The neigh of the horses rang loud. Amu hid her journal and walked over the castle window. The horses snorted and tapped their hooves. Amu could hear the booming voice of a man. Gozen was still trying to pester Ikuto. Amu gleamed. She liked when there was company in the castle, sometimes Sanjo called out for her and Amu would get to greet them. For now she would have to wait in her room, though. Usually she would just listen to the voices downstairs trying to get some new ideas for her work… or just trying to see what's happening in the world today.

She sat on her bed, and waited hearing the castle doors being opened.

* * *

_All right I know...I'm always stopping in weird places. Bear with me on the story line. _

_Tell me if you think it's okay or needs some changing. Critisizeing is okay with me. I don't care if you sound mean...I hate it when a story sounds bad, and there's just so many_

_things I want to tell the person writing, so don't be afraid if your like me. So I hope your enjoying, brought a good little world to your mind. R and R Please._


End file.
